cold fingers
by kindovvf
Summary: Nura menggenggam telapak tangan Yuki Onna erat-erat dan mengajaknya ke angkasa; jari-jari perempuan itu begitu dingin dan Nura menyukainya.


Nurarihyon no Mago (c) Hiroshii Shibashi. _No profit taken_. Rikuo Nura's _night form_; **youkai!rikuo**. _No plot, _bisa jadi gaje.  
a/n:  
1) Entri pertama saya di fandom ini, salam kenal :3  
2) Ada yang bisa menyarankan genre?  
3) Saya sedang membuka polling di profil saya, kalau tidak keberatan mengisi :'')  
4) Terima kasih sudah mampir!

_Background music_: **A Thousand Years-Christina Perry**

* * *

**cold fingers  
**nabmiles

* * *

Nura menggenggam telapak tangan Yuki Onna erat-erat dan beberapa silabel terbisik samar dari bibir; begitu kabur dan ambigu untuk disambut.

_Tsurara—Yuki Onna. Yuki Onna. Yuki Onna._

.

Yuki Onna merasakan rangkuman hangat membungkus jari-jarinya (yang kesat akan frekuensi pekerjaan-pekerjaan rumah tangga); begitu besar daripada jari-jarinya yang kecil; kasar akan pertarungan dan permainan pedang.

_Tuan Rikuo?_

.

Helai-helai daun merah muda pucat bergemerisik, beberapa dari mereka gugur menyapu halaman yang disapu Yuki Onna senja tadi, beberapa dari mereka menghela figur Nura dan Yuki Onna. Bulan tengah purnama.

.

Nura membawa jemari itu di depan muka, bibirnya menyentuh ruas empat pasang yang tak sembunyi di balik lingkup jarinya, sedang ibu jari sang ketua muda menghampiri buku jari sang perempuan.

Nura memejamkan mata.

.

Yuki Onna menatap helaian surai yang jatuh di alis, di mata Nura, kelopak yang menyembunyikan netra merah di baliknya, dan ketenangan yang menari-menari di sekitar Nura sekarang.

Dia coba menenangkan ratusan kepak sayap kupu-kupu bergolak di perutnya.

Nura mengecup punggung jemari tangannya. Lama.

.

Rumah Klan Nura dihinggap senyap dengan lampu-lampu telah dipadamkan dan selasar-selasar tanpa suara, angin berlari pelan sarat lembut usapan. Seakan menyakska Nura dan Yuki Onna mengisi senggang di selasar terbuka halaman belakang, di mana pohon besar berdaun merah muda pucat serta kolam kappa menonton dalam diam.

.

"E-eng … apa Tuan Rikuo butuh sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

Jemari Nura tak bergeser sedikit pun.

.

Yuki Onna mencuri kesempatan mengamati Nura lekat-lekat, di mana dalam sunyi ia mendapatkan banyak hal yang kerap terlewat. Tentang surai tepat sisi kiri wajah lebih panjang daripada sisi kanan yang mencuat rendah, celah surai bagi mata kiri sedikit lebih lebar dari sebelah kanan, sudut-sudut rahang ditutupi rambut hitam di transformasi malam….

Ada rona hangat menjalari bongkah hatinya—jika _youkai _memang punya.

Yuki Onna punya; karena lantas apalah arti debaran ini?

.

Mereka duduk berhadapan dengan Nura bersila dan Yuki Onna beralas lipat tungkai mempertemukan tumit.

Yuki Onna menyukai posisi ini. Menyukai pula berkas sinar bulan menyiram sisi tubuh mereka, menyukai bagaimana ia dapat melihat Nura sejelasnya.

Merekalah Putri Es dan Tuan Muda.

.

Jarum jam menunjuk pukul dua dini hari.

"Tuan … Rikuo?"

Tiada jawaban. Kelopak mata itu belum terbuka, jemari itu tak bergeming, dan bibir itu belum beranjak.

.

Jari-jemari Yuki Onna begitu dingin seperti namanya, berbanding terbalik dengan kepribadian yang melekat.

Jari-jemari Yuki Onna begitu dingin dan Nura menyukainya.

.

Nura membuka mata untuk menemukan manik emas mengerjap; tatapan kaget pun tak paham.

"Apa kau selalu kedinginan?"

.

Nura tidak mengenakan jubah biru yang biasa bertengger di bahu.

Lembar kain itu menyelimuti punggung Yuki Onna, ia sampirkan kala ia datang, walau kebesaran dan lucu terlihat.

.

"—Eh? Maksud Tuan?"

"Kau, Yuki Onna, dingin, seperti namamu."

"Eng … itu memang keadaanku," dia menjawab kikuk, bingung membayang-bayang. "Apa Tuan tidak suka—"

"Tidak."

"EH?!"

"Tentu saja aku _tidak_ tidak suka."

Yuki Onna tidak mengerti. Namun Nura kembali memejamkan mata; hingga ia putuskan tak ada pertanda ia harus mengubah sesuatu.

.

Nura menggenggam tangan Yuki Onna erat-erat dan mengajaknya ke angkasa; dunia di bawah mereka.

Jari-jemari perempuan itu begitu dingin dan Nura menyukainya.

_Yuki Onna. Yuki Onna. Yuki Onna._


End file.
